Loving Domination
by Angelica.Phoenix
Summary: Renegade Shepard is left devestated as Samara rejects her, the rejection turns to burning anger which in turn makes her want to get revenge. It's time that Asari was shown who was boss, right? Set in ME2 Fem!Shep x Samara, domination, slightly dub-con at first then fully consensual. Read and review!


It's been a while since I last wrote any FF folks, and for that I'm sorry! I've busy writing a novel with my girl u/2532657/Proto-R3n3A, but she gave me this idea and it had to formed into words. So, without much further ado please read and rate my lovely Mass Effect shippers x

_Disclaimer: Yah.. I don't own them. If I did, Mass Effect would have ended completely different. I love me some space magic, but damn.. that can't be how you end a trilogy Bioware!_

* * *

Siobhan Shepard stalked through the halls in a black mood; her face reflected the darkness she felt within. She waited for the elevator doors to shut behind her before she slumped back and closed her eyes. Rejection tasted like burnt ashes, in fact it tasted exactly like when she was trapped on Akuze: every shaky breath burnt her lungs, her tongue was coated in dust and blood, the screaming of her team as they lay in different stages of decay and death...

The door pinged at her quarters but she didn't notice for she was trapped in the horrors of her past. The burning smell of the Thresher's acid burning through armour wasn't a smell that could be washed away; it was imprinted onto her mind, her soul, forever tainted and never again the same. Growing up on Earth had taught Siobhan how to be strong and independent, but Akuze had moulded her into the cold bitch she is today. You don't survive something like that without it changing you, and change it did. She thought that killing the people that wronged her would make her feel better, but they just ended up dead, and her soul felt a little more empty as more blood spilled onto her hands.

Samara though, had breathed new life into her. She'd made her see that there wasn't all darkness in her, that she could connect with people even though she had died, and would have preferred to have stayed that way. Damn Liara for bringing her back, it wasn't her right: sleeping with her before Ilos didn't entitle her to that sort of decision! She didn't give her any promises, Liara had always seen the darkness in her, known that she wasn't the type you settle down and have blue babies with. Yet still she pushed, and now here she was alive again, part machine, part zombie.

With a deep sigh Siobhan pushed away from the wall and exited out of the elevator and crossed into her quarters. Samara... Her name alone gave Shepard conflicting feelings. She respected her for what she was and what she had done, in some ways she saw herself in her: the drive to complete the mission, the lack of shades of gray in matters, the way she didn't need to surround herself with others. She was a warrior, a defender in her beliefs, and a master at seeking inner peace, peace that she had passed onto Siobhan through meditation and just being around the calming aura of the Justicar Goddess.

Oh how she had fallen for her, that Asari bitch. Siobhan's rage washed over her again, in one swoop she cleared her desk and everything crashed to the floor, beautiful chaos to suit her destroyed dreams. Why had she let her in, let herself believe that there could be more? Why had Samara teased her, allowed her to get so close? Unwanted angry tears fell from her eyes, as she sank to the ground among the broken holopads and the smashed glass and cup she kept on her desk.

She'd never wanted something so badly, needed to hold her and hear the gentle sighs of her voice. They had gotten so close, if only she hadn't have rejected her, they would be naked right now, her beautiful blue skin against her pale skin. She had imagined it all in her mind, how Samara's fingers would feel running through her bright red hair, tugging slightly, guiding her between her legs...

Furious at how her thoughts had turned, Shepard quickly ground away her tears with her fists and set to work clearing up the mess of her floor, if only she could do the same to the broken mess of her life she thought bitterly. She was ashamed at how she had followed Samara into the crew quarters as though she was a lost puppy. A part of her wanted to get down on her knees and beg, the other wanted to slam Samara against the glass window and crush her lips to her; but she had just stood there and crumbled inside as Samara said "Please" in that tired defeated voice.

Shepard couldn't feel her pain now though; all she felt was empty and cheated. Samara had deceived her in the worst way possible, and that meant that she needed to retaliate and annihilate her own hurt. She needed Samara to feel the way she felt, needed to be humiliated and deprived of satisfaction. She needed to be dominated, needed her to feel out of control, just like Siobhan felt.

She sat back on her heels as she watched the little cleaning robot suck up the smaller pieces then return under her desk, her mind formulating a plan of action. There was no doubt in her mind now that she would get some order to the damage Samara had caused, there was no way she could function like this.

Getting up she quickly entered the bathroom to clean her face from the tracks of her tears. Straightening herself out, she stepped back into her room and collected the hand pistol she kept near her bed, for well... any emergencies. She secured it in the waist band of her trousers and then headed for the lift, her mind calmly set on her plan as she pushed the button for the second floor.

The doors opened and without hesitating she walked into the crew quarters. Casting a quick glance around the room she realised that Samara had already left there. She backed out and the opened Samara's own private room, holding her breath while the door responded to her command, but this room too was empty. She huffed out loud, annoyed that when she wanted to find Samara alone it would be the time she would surround herself in the protection of others; was it deliberate? Did she sense Siobhan coming?

Pushing away from the observatory's doorway she finally registered the amount of voices she could hear coming from the mess area. Checking her Omni-tool she realised that Gardner would be serving lunch for those not on shift. Great, a busy kitchen full of watching eyes and prying ears, not exactly what she had planned for, but that wasn't going to stop her.

Following the path to the mess area she glanced at the cue line of hungry mouths, noting Garrus and Tali picking up their own dextro food; Jack, Zaeed and Grunt all crowded onto one table with Gabby and Ken, talking rather animatedly. At any normal time, she might have felt compelled to cross over to their table and join them and see what had got them all riled up, but for now her focus was totally on the back of Samara's blue folds.

She noted that Samara had chosen to sit with Miranda and Jacob, a wise choice if Shepard actually gave a fuck what they thought, but she didn't so she stormed over to their table, not looking at any of the others as she parked her body between Samara and Jacob. Bending down so that there was no way she could miss Siobhan's eye sight, she placed a hand on the table to balance herself as she coughed so that Samara's eyes focused onto hers.

It took a while, in fact longer then she cared to wait, but wait she did as Samara slowly dragged her eyes up to Siobhan's level. Their eyes locked into a deep embrace, Shepard's dark, Samara's questioning. Neither of them said anything and that was making Jacob uncomfortable as he quietly coughed himself and asked if there was anything they could do for her.

"I came for Samara." Siobhan answered quietly, her eyes not moving from Samara's.

Miranda piped up this time, muttering about how they were all in the middle of food, and couldn't it just wait for a bit?

"I'm sorry, did it seem like I was asking for your opinion?" Shepard snapped as she flicked Miranda a warning glance, she stared at her hard as she waited for Miranda to sigh with defeat. She returned her eyes back to Samara as Miranda picked up her tray and left the table to return to her office.

"Shepard..?" Samara asked in a calm tone, sensing the change in the woman before her.

"Samara." Siobhan answered.

The quiet in the room finally registered their ears but they didn't dare take their eyes off each other, both of them were like a hand grenade prepped to be let off.

"Can I help you with something Commander?" Samara said questioningly, her hand tightening slightly on the spoon she held; it was the only sign of her slight alarm at the situation.

Siobhan sensing that the room was now watching them both intensely, leaned in closer to Samara's ear and whispered, "Get up and follow me. Think about saying no, and I won't hesitate to use force. Now say yes if you'll come quietly."

She lingered close enjoying the delicate smell from the Asari. She loved her, didn't really want to hurt her, but the pain of rejection cut worst then any pain she had suffered before. She saw her completion in the Justicar, never imagined that things could have gone so horribly wrong. Just like that her dreams were scrunched up and thrown out of the airlock, her heart felt like it had been crushed by a Mako that had run over her chest. Why wouldn't this feeling go?!

Samara didn't answer straight away, and that made Shepard unsure of how to react. She didn't want to have a fight with Samara though she was sure that she could match her when it came to strength, if not even her biotics since she had been resurrected; Shepard knew how to throw down a mean Singularity.

Whatever thought process Samara was going through Shepard would never know, for she put her spoon down on her tray and then looked up at Siobhan as she answered, "Yes, as you say Commander." She stood slowly her head held high, eyes determined.

Standing up straight, Shepard turned around to survey the room; everyone had suddenly rushed to continue their conversations or at least trying to act like they weren't gawping at the show she was giving them, they knew better by now then to provoke her wrath. Her eyes caught Garrus' as he lent against the dextro fridge, his face concerned or at least that is what she presumed his mandibles and brow ridge were portraying. He was the one true friend she had on this damn ship, the only one she knew who would run through a burning building to save her. She nodded towards him, gave him a slight wave with two fingers and then turned around to leave.

"Come." She said, her voice low so that only Samara could hear her.

They walked in silence, stood in silence as they waited for the lift to reach them. They both entered it at the same time, Siobhan noted that Samara was careful not to accidentally touch her. She didn't know how she was supposed to feel about that, relieved? Insulted?

The doors shut and the lift whooshed into action as Shepard walked towards the calm Asari. Samara didn't even flinch as Siobhan planted her right hand against the cool metallic wall on the side of her head, the other hand came up to ghost over her cheek and then it settled on her throat. Not a tight grip, but enough of a warning for Samara to take Siobhan's intentions seriously.

Keeping her voice calm and quiet, Shepard announced what she wanted from Samara. "You will not say no, nor will you leave. You swore an oath to me, remember that? You made me love you and I don't love easily, nor trust readily, so you will not disappear and act like this hasn't happened, I forbid it. Now tell me you understand me so far."

Beneath her palm she could feel Samara swallow before she responded, "You love me and I've hurt you by denying you, I know you are angry but I trust you not to hurt me. I gave you my oath, it means more to me than anything else, and I said I would follow your orders..." She nods her in acceptance. "Yes, I understand."

Siobhan released her hold of Samara and walked out of the lifts into her quarters without giving her a second glance or responding to her. She thought this would be about revenge, but the fact that Samara trusted her too, willingly gave up her control...

She heard the Justicar's light footsteps as she came up behind her, could almost feel her breath wash over the back of her neck... It made her shudder with desire for this was everything she had wanted, wasn't it? Why did it have to be so difficult, why did this lovely creature use her 'code' as a way to keep people at arm's length?

Turning around she pulled Samara closer to her body, not wanting the gap to be there any more, needing the pain to disappear. She forced her to back up into the dimly lit fish tank, their lips inches apart as Shepard tenderly reached up and fondled the ridges of the Asari's folds, her other hand playfully tugging on the zipper of Samara's impossibly tight leather outfit.

"I want to watch you surrender yourself to me, completely." Siobhan whispered, her lips brushing along Samara's. "I want you to take this off and then I want you to get down on your knees and I want you to beg me. Beg me to let you touch me, to taste me..."

If Shepard's words had startled her she didn't let on, if fact her eyes burned a little brighter and that fuelled the fire in Siobhan's stomach further. She leaned in closer and rubbed her nose along Samara's sensually, pausing at the end to kiss her between the eyes. She would claim her mouth later; there would be plenty of time for that.

Samara didn't disappoint, as Shepard knew she wouldn't. She had the natural elegance that all Asari's had; in fact hers was so effortless that it made Siobhan's breath catch in her throat. To watch her slip out of her clinging leathers, to bend down and unzip her boots while giving her a nice show of cleavage, running her hands along her sides teasingly as she bared more flesh slowly, making the minutes feel like hours, forcing her to employ some of the teachings Samara had bestowed upon her. Ensnared as she watched as the blue Goddess sank to her knees bare fleshed in all her naked glory, her head bowed in a graceful gesture of the submissive in the relationship. Gone was the temptation of her teasing Shepard, instead all that was left was blind trust, of her allowing whatever to happen to just ensue; it was her atonement, her way of showing that she cared.

Siobhan stepped forward until her hips were in view of Samara's bowed head. She pulled out the gun from her back and placed it on the bed, grateful that she didn't have to use it. She then unbuckled her belt and pulled it through the loops letting it drop to the floor with a noisy clang. Holding her foot out she placed it lightly on Samara's thigh, thankfully Samara understood and untied Shepard's boots and pulled off her socks, they both shivered as the Justicar traced a finger along the sole of Siobhan's foot. Next she undid the button of her trousers and shimmed out of them and then her standard issue black underwear, all this done with none of the beauty or style that Samara had, but that didn't matter, for she was now bared to Samara too.

Reaching down the Commander brushed her fingers along the soft skin of Samara's face, down her cheek and then under her chin, making her gaze up from the floor. Now with the attention of her lover finally placed firmly on her, Siobhan rested a bare foot back onto Samara's thigh. She then took her time to tease herself, slowly slipping her fingers between her parted thighs, touching the warm damp of her arousal as much for her as to torture Samara. It didn't take long for the Asari to beg, first quietly, then more loudly as Siobhan started spreading some of the dampness from her fingers over the bottom lip of Samara.

Cupping the back of her head Shepard pushed Samara towards her centre, desperate to feel her skilled mouth against her throbbing hot flesh. She gasped loudly, her head thrown back in bliss as tongue was finally added. Samara used her nails to rake down the back of Shepard's thighs making them quiver much to the annoyance of Siobhan, she hated feeling weak but this type of weakness she could bare if Samara would just keep... on... going..!

She cried out clinging desperately to the top of Samara's head, not wanting to hurt her partner although neither did she want to fall over in ecstasy. She waited as the orgasm left her system, her legs still feeling weak from pleasure.

"Stand, bend over the bed." Her voice was shaky and husky, her 'I've just been fucked good, so what?' voice.

Samara rose slowly and complied with Shepard's orders, her torso and arms leaning down on the edge of the bed near her pistol. Picking up the pistol Siobhan was shocked to find that she was contemplating... No... that would be wrong... She fought the feelings, questioning if she would be going too far too quickly... Her curiosity won out in the end as she crossed the room to where she kept all the modifications for her guns. She picked up the extended barrel securing it tightly, taking out the thermal clip so the gun couldn't fire she then returned back to the waiting beauty offering herself up to her.

She didn't think, just acted as she traced the hairless folds of Samara. She was pleasantly smug as she found her in the same state she had been. Siobhan bent down and laced light kisses down Samara's spine as she inserted the barrel, she growled at the low moan that ripped from Samara's throat beyond delighted that she wasn't rejecting her bold actions. Feeling brave she pulled the gun out, Samara begged and Shepard responded by thrusting the gun back into her willing body, a little more roughly this time.

She watched as Samara's forehead buried into the mattress, her hands clenched the sheets like they were keeping her grounded, like if she held on tight enough she wouldn't be begging as wantonly as she was for Siobhan to continue, to give it to her faster, to thrust it into her harder... Laying a possessive hand on Samara's lower back Siobhan used her main hand to trust the gun in and out with quick precise actions, striking the right note in Samara's body every time as she sang out loud for her now.

She came crashing back down to the Normandy with a shrill cry, her body jerking away from barrel that lay still inside her pulsating warmth, her breath was ragged, her hands tinged blue as her biotics briefly flared up and then flickered out as tried to regain her composure.

Siobhan stripped her top and bra off, flinging them somewhere behind her among the rest of their clothes. She leaned down over the Justicar's back, her erect nipples brushing teasingly along Samara's sensitive flesh, she kissed her shoulder, her neck, then she licked the shell of her ear as she pulled out the pistol gradually. Tossing it onto her couch she crawled up beside her, laying down on her left side, arm propping up her head as she gazed upon the woman she loved and admired.

Samara sensed Shepard staring, and slowly turned herself onto her side too. Siobhan wasn't too sure how to proceed and was thankful that Samara bridged the awkward gap by pulling her into her arms, their legs entwining in each other, their lips crashing together finally. It sounded corny to say that fireworks and stars when off in her head, but the kiss was certainly up there with the most mind-blowing incident she had ever experienced.

They pulled apart reluctantly after a few minutes, their eyes closed and their foreheads touching. Neither wanted to open their eyes in case the magic was lost, this fragile relationship had barely taken off before it got crushed and neither wanted to go there again.

"I'm sorry Siobhan... This will not be easy, the code dictates how I live my life and I'm not always going to be around, but... I care for you deeply, I never wanted to hurt you or lose your trust... So..." Opening her eyes she realised that Shepard's were open too, her eyes expectant and holding a hint of worry at the words yet to come from Samara's mouth. "I want to try, to go slowly. I can't promise I'll always be here, but while you have me, I want you to be able to love me, and me to love you."

If Samara expected a verbal response, she was sadly wrong; Siobhan pounced on, her mouth crushing Samara's. Chuckling, Samara pulled away and said, "I said lets go slow Shepard."

"Yeah, I just fucked you with my gun, so... Slow is out of the question." She smirked down at Samara and then pulled her into another kiss.

Now that Shepard had her, there wasn't going to be a thing that could keep them apart. She loved this woman, and deep down she knew that Samara felt the same. That made her the luckiest woman in the world she thought, and that was enough for her to find contentment, to make peace, to find the strength to fight the battle ahead.


End file.
